12kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Great Distance in the Wind, the Sky at Dawn - Chapter Ten
Summary In Gyouten, at Kinpa Palace Seikyou and the Former Minister of Law are discussing matters regarding the Sai pass Suzu showed them. Seikyou ensures as long as the Taiho is absent, he will allow the Sankou to dig deeper in the matter. In the waiting room Gyokuyou hands Suzu some tea. Suzu asks what is Queen Kei like. Gyokuyou tells her she is a very curious person but is very kind. The Sankou walks in and announces she is the Daishikou, Minister of Law. Gyokuyou glances at her while letting out a silent gasp. When the Sankou asks for the letter Suzu pauses then tells her it is for the Queen herself. Suzu also asks if she is aware of the situation in Shisui Prefecture in Wa Province. The Sankou lets out a gasp. As Suzu leaves Gyokuyou gives the Sankou an ugly glance. In the stables Suzu is retrieving her Sansui. But it puts up a fight until she pulls out an incense jar to calm it down. Then she rides off in the sunset with it. She then stops and takes off her fancy garments and pulls out the gift that was Queen Kei. Then she vows she will kill Shoukou, then Queen Kei--to avenge Seishu's death. In Kokei at the Rike Youko is stamping some important documents. She quickly closes the book when Keikei comes in and tells her that he saw some strange men last night looking at the Rike. Rangyoku comes in and tells Keikei not to worry Youshi (Youko)--that they were probably just refugees. The two kids leave and go make breakfast. Youko leans over and calls for Hankyo asksing if those were the same men. He responds with a yes, they stayed in Kokei last night then left for Takuhou this morning. Youko is walking outside the Rike while wondering if Koukan sent these men. Enho appears and asks what is she doing. They sit down inside and Youko asks if she can go the the Wa Province capital, Meikaku. Enho asks why does she want to go there. She responds, "Rangyoku told me she would never want to have land in Wa Province when she becomes an adult. She also said she would rather get married to someone here even if she didn't know them that well just so she could remain in Ei Province. What is it about Wa Province that would make her want to marry someone she doesn't love?" Enho chuckles then says, "You shouldn't concern yourself about something like that. This place is not like your world. Let me ask you this: why do you think people get married?" "I suppose it is because they don't want to be alone." "In that case you could just live with a person and there would be no need to get married. That is what we call illicit intimacy." "So, what if a couple decides they want a child?" "Remember in this world you must make a wish to have a child at a Rishi. So, if people want to have children they must get married. Also, both husband and wife must live in the same village to have a child. And sometimes a couple must move the village of their spouse." Both continue to chat. Then, Youko asks why is it set up this way. Enho replies suppose it is only known by the Riboku and Tentei. Youko tells him she knows she cannot have children of her known. Enho says the people of Kei are her children now. Youko sees off Keikei and Rangyoku to school. Keikei is sad she is leaving for a few days. Then Rangyoku tells her to say hi to that friend of yours (refering to Keiki). Youko blushes. In Takuhou Suzu is walking down the street with her Sansui. Then Sekki appears in front of her and wonders why she came back. Sekki tells her to follow him back to their shop. Koshou re-introduces himself. Then Suzu gives him her full name. He realizes she is a Kaikyaku. He asks her if it is tough. She replies not really. Sekki takes her back to the room she stayed before. Suzu prepares to sneak into Shoukou's facility when Koshou stops her. Sekki gives off a big sigh to know Suzu is okay. Sekki states, "So you've chosen to blame yourself for it all? You hate yourself more than you hate Shoukou." Then, Koshou gives her a ring to signify her loyalty to the group. In Meikaku Keiki is explaining to Youko that Meikaku is a major crossroads for shipments. Youko asks Keiki if he was aware in Hokui people pay taxes of 30%. Shoukou hands Asano a pass with his endorsement--allowing him to travel anywhere in Wa Province without getting into trouble. Shoukou relays the information Asano gave him about Keiki in Hokui to Gahou. Gahou is not worried since that is Keiki's jurisdiction. But, Shoukou offers to send Asano to go investigate the Rike to make sure. Asano is lost at how things function in the this world and thinks Youko is being held against her will.b Then, Gahou prepares for the man to be crucified. Shoukei is wandering aimlessly in the old walls of Meikaku when a man appears out of the blue and offers to help her get out of this maze when she notices a group of people gathering and rushes over there. Gallery Category:Episodes